ordofabulafandomcom-20200215-history
Elise
Elise (The Nightingale and the Rose) is a farmer and herbalist healer who originates from Fabula. She used to live in Fendel and Hanketsu's barn.Ordo Fabula - Charactername Appearance Elise is fairly short compared to others in Fabula. She has very curly blonde hair that curls around her face, and she often keeps short for maintenance. Her eyes are lake-blue and turn a steely grey when she is upset or angry. Her choice of clothing consists of either traditional Japanese or Chinese wear; often short kimonos or yukatas. She also wears Irish/Western clothing on occasion. Personality Elise is very shy and quiet the majority of the time. She does not pursue relationships with most people. If she likes you, though, she’ll slowly open up to you and start to be overly sweet and doting. On the other hand, if you draw her wrath, you are unlikely to escape her rage in one piece. Outwardly, she is very bubbly and acts air-headed, but is rather intelligent in certain fields and is very calm and calculating on the inside, especially during a battle. Once she begins a fight, it is near impossible to make her stop until she has won, or she is wounded so badly she can no longer stand. Skills and Weaknesses Skills: *Flight **She's part bird, duh. *Swordfighting **Prodigal sword master. She was the most talented swordsman in the royal army. *Healing **She's great with plants of all kinds, and can concoct herb-based natural medicines quickly and accurately. *Natural Empathy **Elise can communicate with nature both ways, but she is more fluent with things that grow from the ground. She can also make greenery change colours and become healthy/unhealthy. Weaknesses: * Her bones are similar to a bird's, and are hollow and light to assist her in flight; however, they are easily broken. * She is afraid of hands and of people touching her wings or the scar on her chest. She also fears her wings being broken. To her, they're her freedom. * Elise is deathly afraid of being physically bound, and is claustrophobic. * Fears being alone, and strives to be around others, but not in large groups. Elise is afraid of being forgotten, or neglected, and is easily hurt by others. However, she is also afraid of lending her heart out to others, after what happened to her in the past, and is afraid of falling in love. She will fiercely defend those whom she does love, though, to the death. Likes and Dislikes Likes: *Hanketsu. *Mr. Tebasaki. ' *Potatoes. *Plants, particularly trees and flowers. *Animals. *Chickens. *Open air and spaces. *Flying. '''Dislikes: *Doctors, others taking care of her when she's not well. *Read her weaknesses, the same applies here. *Small, confined spaces. *Cages of any sort. *Those who brush her off. Deeds done to her are not easily forgotten. Trivia *Her wings fold into deep indentations in her back beneath her shoulder-blades for concealment. The feathers still stick out partially, but she usually covers them with clothing. *She used to wear an engagement ring on her hand, but it has recently disappeared from her finger. Perhaps she has not yet revealed her whole story..? *She is fluent in Gaelic, English, Chinese, and knows some Japanese, but doesn't remember most of it. Her Chinese is rusty, but there. Theme Songs *Bird Set Free *Born To Die Quotes *''"Every breath I take from now on, every movement of my body, will be dedicated to defending and protecting you. I've found my reason to live. I won't let it be taken away from me so easily a second time."'' References Category:All Pages Category:Previous Characters